Three's A Crowd
by Jobber
Summary: After a series of events, Josh joins team Possible as its third member (not including Wade). But will it bode well with Ron? Probably not.
1. Default Chapter

"Aw man! Kim!"  
  
Kim Possible, the beautiful young cheerleader, sighed and smiled at her best friend, Ron Stoppable. He could be so clumsy and clueless at times but his honest nature was so appealing to Kim. He always seemed to brighten her day. If only she could find a boyfriend like Ron, it would be perfect…not EXACTLY like Ron, though. Otherwise, it'd be…Ron.  
  
"What's up, Ron?"  
  
"I got another bad grade on my math test!"  
  
Kim took the crumpled up paper from his hand and looked at the big, red letter grade carved in the middle of the test.  
  
"A 'G'?"  
  
"It's a grade lower than an 'F.' I guess it's better than what I got last time…"  
  
"I thought you got an A minus last time?"  
  
"No, I got a NEGATIVE 'A.' She took points off my existing grade."  
  
"Ron…" Kim sighed. "Have you ever tried 'studying'? It'd probably double your test grades…to a D," she smirked.  
  
"Kim, studying is for losers who have no life."  
  
"Oh? I study!"  
  
"Well…that's different. You were born trendy. The exception to the rule. Everyone else who studies is just wasting their time. Losers, Kim."  
  
"Is that why you're the only one who DOESN'T study?"  
  
"…Good point."  
  
"It's okay, Ron. Come over to my house later today and I'll help you out."  
  
"…Maybe you're right…alright. Whatever…"  
  
"That's the spirit! Maybe next time you'll actually get an answer right!"  
  
"I'm liking the sound of this already, KP!"  
  
They both laughed and started walking to their next class until Kim put her arm out to stop Ron.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Josh…" Kim said dreamily.  
  
Just a few feet ahead of them, there was Josh Mankey, possibly the most popular guy among the ladies in the entire school. Even a few seniors admitted that he was cute. Ron could tell Kim wasn't the only one who noticed him either. At least five other girls had stopped in their tracks in the hall just to take a look at him. So casual…so handsome…so annoying.  
  
"What do girls see in him, anyway??" Ron asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
"What do girls see? We see the most perfect guy in the entire world gracing us with his presence."  
  
"Yeah right. I could do twice as much stuff as Josh does. The only reason he's a hit with the ladies is 'cus he plays it cool."  
  
"Mmhm! Poseur!" Rufus chipped in.  
  
"So not. He's a lot more than a pretty face…not to say that he doesn't have a pretty face…"  
  
Ron folded his arms. "Tell me one thing that separates him from me."  
  
"He treats ladies with respect and dignity."  
  
"I do that, too!"  
  
"Yeah but…yours is different. Your one of those guys who's easy-going and who's great to hang out with. He's one of those guys who would make a great husband…"  
  
"Yeah. Okay. Maybe I should just start calling you Kimberly Ann Monkey, now."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Kim."  
  
Kim swung around. "Huh??"  
  
"How's it going, Kim?" Josh asked her, nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh. Hi Josh!" She waved to him like a nervous boy band worshipper meeting her favorite singer. "I'm alright. How're you?"  
  
"I'm good. Hey, I needed to talk to Ron about something."  
  
"Ron? Why?"  
  
"Mr. Barkin sent me to tutor him in math. If he doesn't start getting better grades on test he could end up having to repeat it next year."  
  
"Really? Harsh…"  
  
"I'll say!" Ron exclaimed. "I can't stand algebra as it is! How am I gonna live through it for ONE MORE year??"  
  
"You COULD try studying…" Josh suggested.  
  
Ron didn't respond. He had trouble dealing with Josh for the simple fact that so many girls were fawning over Josh and not him. Plus, he acted so cooly about it. Like it was no big deal. That pretty boy…  
  
"So could you meet me in the library after school every day this week?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure."  
  
"Cool. I'll see ya later then," Josh started to walk away then waved at Kim. "Later Kim."  
  
She waved back.  
  
"Maann…I don't wanna meet with Monkey every day to STUDY…"  
  
"Did you see the way he looked at me???"  
  
Ron sighed. "C'mon Kim. He was just being polite. You know it's all an act…he can't be so cool ALL the time."  
  
"No, it isn't, yes, he can, and yes, I DO think he's hot!"  
  
"I never asked you that."  
  
"But he is!"  
  
"Kim…never mind. You'll find out that I'm right when we see him on the streets in a few years, begging for money because his 'pretty face' couldn't take him all the way through life."  
  
"Ron, like I said, he's MUCH more than a hot bod-"  
  
"A WHAT?"  
  
"Just…trust me. He's going places and I'll be right there to go with him…" she grinned.  
  
"Argh!!!" Ron yelled. "I can't believe I have to be Mankey's monkey for a week JUST to pass algebra!! This is gonna be SO boring!!" 


	2. Chapter 2

To answer your question, Jezrianna: yes, I purposely said 'monkey' instead of 'Mankey'. Hope you enjoy another short chapter.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Rufus tiredly pulled on Ron's pant pocket for the tenth time, begging him to leave the library .  
  
"Naco!"  
  
"Sorry but I told you, Rufus. I gotta study this week. I promise I'll buy you a grande-sized meal on the weekend."  
  
"Awww…"  
  
"He's right, Rufus," Kim chipped in. "Ron's gotta study."  
  
"Remind me why you're here, again?"  
  
"I'm just here to make sure that you actually go through with this…"  
  
"Yeah right. You just wanna see Josh, don't you?"  
  
"…YES!" Kim said excitedly.  
  
"What's the big deal?? You see him everyday!"  
  
"Yeah but I don't SEE him. We don't hang out!"  
  
"Kim…I ACTUALLY have to study for once…"  
  
"……Yeah, you're right…" Kim gave a small pout but knew Ron was right. "I'll go once Josh comes. Maybe I'll take Rufus to Bueno Nacho."  
  
"Mmm!! Yay!! Kim!!" Rufus hugged Kim with tightly.  
  
"Sure. Whatever," Ron agreed. "As long as you're not flirting with Justin Timberfake here…" he mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said 'I hope you guys have a good time,'" he lied.  
  
"Oh. Okay…" Kim looked at him questionably.  
  
Just then, the library door swung open and Josh entered the room. He smiled at Kim and Ron and waved.  
  
"Hey guys. Ready to hit the books, Ron?" he asked casually.  
  
'I wish I could hit YOU with a book…' Ron thought.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be, Mr. Tutorman! Let's get started, Monkey. I mean Mankey," he said with a smirk. Kim elbowed him.  
  
"Hey Josh!"  
  
"'Sup Kim."  
  
"Me and Rufus were just gonna go to Bueno Nacho for a while so we'll leave you two alone now…"  
  
"Rufus? Who's that?"  
  
"Hi!" Rufus chimed.  
  
Josh looked slightly surprised at the sight of a talking naked mole rat but collected his thoughts and petted Rufus.  
  
"Hey there, Little Guy. Are you as cool as your parents, here?"  
  
"Parents?" Ron and Kim asked.  
  
"Well…caretakers, I guess. I dunno what you call it. But you both take care of him right?"  
  
"Well…" Kim blushed, "he's more of Ron's responsibility, actually. I just kinda help him out sometimes…like when he's busy."  
  
"Oh. I see," Josh nodded. "Anyway, we'll see you guys later. Maybe next time we can all go to Bueno Nacho together."  
  
"That'd be great!" Kim accepted. "How 'bout it Ron? Maybe tomorrow after you guys are done tutoring."  
  
"Yeah, yeah…" Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay, cool! Bye!" Kim waved.  
  
"Later!" Rufus added and jumped into Kim's pocket.  
  
As Kim and Rufus left, Ron couldn't help but notice Josh's eyes, which were still locked on Kim, and the table he was drooling on. Upon further inspection, he could see that Josh wasn't looking at Kim's shoes, either.  
  
"Hey! That's my best friend's booty you're staring at!" he yelled out loud.  
  
Josh blushed when he saw Kim look back and smile at Ron's comment. Unfortunately for Ron, it probably helped the Josh/Kim relationship more than it hurt it.  
  
"Sorry, dude. It's just hard to-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Save it. Can we just get to learning?"  
  
"Yeah. Okay." Josh cleared his throat. "Let's start with the basics. Just to see if you've at least got a 'grasp' of what algebra is all about. Can you solve this simple equation?"  
  
Josh wrote down: '4x = 8' on a piece of paper. Ron didn't have a clue how to solve it. He squinted at the paper to see if he was missing something…nothing.  
  
"What's the little 'x' for?" Ron asked.  
  
"You're supposed to solve for 'x.'"  
  
"Oh…what?"  
  
"Okay. Let's try SIMPLE math. What's 8 divided by 4?"  
  
"'4'?" Ron guessed.  
  
"Ron…HOW did you get through elementary school?"  
  
"I dunno. I kinda always had Kim help me. I just have trouble remembering her jibberish after the first day."  
  
"Okay…" Josh sighed. "What's 1 plus 1?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get it? One plus one equals…us…?"  
  
"…Yeah Ron…"  
  
'This is gonna take a while…'  
  
*************************************************  
  
One hour later…  
  
"For the last time, Ron! 'Pi' is NOT the same thing as 'pie'!!"  
  
"But I love pie."  
  
"It doesn't matter! There's not such thing as blueberry, strawberry, and apple in math! Okay??"  
  
"Jeez. What got you so upset?"  
  
Josh started to twitch to refrain from tackling Ron.  
  
"Ron…*sigh* you're a cool guy and all. In fact, I hope we can be friends after this-"  
  
"What does this have to do with math??" Ron demanded impatiently.  
  
"Hold on, for a second. I'm saying that there are two different lifestyles that you have to live. One is the 'laid back, fun' type of life. You're already doing a pretty good job at that…but the other is 'school life.' Okay? You have to learn how to be serious once in a while. I like hanging out with you-"  
  
"We've never hung out," Ron said dryly.  
  
"Fine, whatever. But I still have to be hard on you when we're in 'school mode.' Okay? Can you at least TRY to grasp what I'm saying?"  
  
"I guess so…*sigh* but math is so hard!"  
  
"I know it is Ron. That's why I'm here to TUTOR you. Okay?"  
  
Ron shook his head.  
  
"Good. We'll try this again tomorrow. Same time after school?"  
  
Ron nodded again.  
  
"Cool. I hope we can finally make some of this stuff make sense to you."  
  
Josh picked up his backpack and threw it over his shoulder before walking toward the exit.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Josh turned around.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Josh…you're a pretty cool guy, too. I never really knew how helpful you could really be."  
  
Those words seemed to mean a lot to Josh. He grinned and shrugged.  
  
"That's what I'm here for, buddy. Later Ron."  
  
Ron waited for Josh to leave before he muttered something under his breath.  
  
"Helpful…*pft* yeah right. Little jerk…" 


	3. Chapter 3

If you haven't already noticed from reading my storie, I usually like to tell things from Ron's POV. I don't have anything against Kim but Ron just seems more...comical. Maybe I'll try to write a less comical story from Kim's POV next (I'm not sure anyone would read it, though). Oh and Q-T3000, I'll get try to help you out by e-mailing you some ideas or something. Enjoy:  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Hey Kim."  
  
"Hey Ron. So how's tutoring?" Kim asked over the phone. Ron could hear the Tweebs in the background, no doubt fooling around with another unbelievably complex (and useless) invention. Kim's parents could also be heard screaming for them to stop.  
  
"Uh…fine. It's fine," he lied. "I think me and Josh are really hitting it off. Just like YOU wanted."  
  
"Hey, I never said that you HAD to like him," she chuckled. "But I'm glad that you do, anyway. I knew you'd get over your Mankey/Monkey obsession. Thank you, Ron."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Okay. Enough about that. Let's talk about tomorrow."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "What ABOUT tomorrow?" he asked, as if he already didn't know.  
  
"What am I gonna wear?? This is time for, like, major nervousness. It's practically a date! Except-"  
  
"Except I'll be there," Ron interrupted.  
  
"Yeah…well…you don't really count."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean??" Ron asked, slightly hurt by Kim's comment.  
  
"No, I didn't mean it like that Ron. I'm just saying that SOMEONE should know when to 'go to the restroom' or 'look for napkins' at the right time. You know what I mean?"  
  
"No."  
  
"C'mon Ron! You know I'll never find the guts to ask Josh out, myself! Can't you just do me a favor and give us some 'alone' time?? I'd do the same thing for you!"  
  
"If I could find a date…"  
  
"Please…" Kim pleaded.  
  
"I dunno…" Ron thought out loud. "If I do this, you're gonna have to do ME a favor, too."  
  
"Sure. Fine. Whatever," Kim said desperately. "Next time you come over to my house I'll…I dunno…let you sleep in my bed or something."  
  
"WHAT???" Ron asked, almost excitedly.  
  
"You know," Kim said casually, "like when your parents have to go out of town or something."  
  
"Oh. I thought you meant……"  
  
"…What?"  
  
"You know, I thought you meant……"  
  
"…What??……Oh! No! Ron!!"  
  
"Hey, you said it!"  
  
"Ron!! You know I'd never 'let' you sleep with me!! What kind of person do you think I am??"  
  
"Yeah, you save that pleasure for guys like Josh right?"  
  
It was only after the few second of silence that Ron realized what he said.  
  
"Ron…don't even go there," Kim said. Ron could tell she was blushing even if he couldn't actually see her through the phone.  
  
"My bad."  
  
"Okay. Anyway…um…Rufus wanted to sleep over at my house tonight so don't worry. I'll just give him to you before school, tomorrow."  
  
"Is he sleeping at your house or is he 'sleeping' at your house?" Ron asked, playfully teasing Kim.  
  
"…Ron. You're sick. Really. You are."  
  
"Heh. Sorry."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll walk you to school."  
  
"Alright. Later."  
  
"Later KP."  
  
*click*  
  
Ron hung up the phone and went to brush his teeth before going to bed but stopped short when a naughty idea crossed his mind.  
  
"Heh heh heh…" Ron chuckled while he dialed in another number on the phone.  
  
*riiiiing*  
  
*riiiiing*  
  
*riiiiing*  
  
*riiiiing*  
  
Someone picked up on the other line. "Hello?"  
  
'Perfect…'  
  
"Hello? Is this Mr. Joshua Mankey?"  
  
"No, it isn't. May I ask who's calling?" the stranger asked politely.  
  
'Even better. He doesn't have caller ID.'  
  
"This is 'Go and Show Videos.' We're looking for a Josh Mankey."  
  
"Well this is his father. Is there a problem?"  
  
"Yes. A big problem." Ron took a deep breath to stop himself from laughing. "Mr. Mankey has a long list of overdue adult films that he has repeatedly refused to return. He has even threatened to attack our store clerk."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" came an angered voice through the other line. "Are you sure!?! JOSH did this???"  
  
"Yes. If our clerk didn't have that bottle of lotion that your son demanded in exchange for his well-being, well…things could have gotten ugly. We've waited for about…oh, around three weeks or so for your son to peacefully return the videos to our store but seeing as how stubborn he seems to be, we may be forced to sue."  
  
"Just how many videos did he take?"  
  
"He…illegally rented 231 adult videos in total. We were willing to let his violent threat go if it weren't for the fact that he has not returned the videos, and that we just found out that he is under-aged."  
  
"Well I'm gonna have to have a talk with him…"  
  
"You do that, sir. And try to get our videos back. He said something about hiding them under his bed."  
  
"Thanks. JOOOSSSSSHHHH!!!!!!," was the last thing Ron heard before Josh's dad hung up. He snickered to himself. This was probably the worst thing he had ever done to somebody else. But Josh deserved it. Josh was the bad guy, not him. He……uh……he…  
  
'What DID he do wrong?'   
  
*********************************************  
  
After school on Tuesday, Ron went back to the library, just like Josh told him to. To Ron's amusement, Josh had a worried look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong Josh?" Ron asked innocently.  
  
"Oh. Hey Ron," Josh nodded. "You ready for another lesson?"  
  
"No, first I wanna find out what's wrong, buddy." Ron put his arm around Josh's shoulder.  
  
"Well…you promise you won't laugh? It's kinda embarrassing."  
  
Ron raised his right hand. "Scout's honor."  
  
'Like I'm a scout…' he snickered.  
  
"Well…my dad said he got this weird call yesterday. He said something about me owing the video store, like, 200 videos or something…"  
  
"231?"  
  
"…Yeah…how'd you know?"  
  
"Oh! Um…uh…it looked like you were about to say it."  
  
"Oh…" Josh was too deep in thought to notice Ron's stupidity. "Anyway, these weren't just any ole regular videos, either. These were…well…you know…'adult' videos."  
  
"ADULT films? Wow, Josh. I didn't know you were like that…"  
  
"No! Ron! Really, I had no idea what my dad was talking about so I told him so and he said he believed me."  
  
"Oh…" Ron looked disappointed. "Well then what's the problem?"  
  
"It's just that he's been acting weird around me lately, like he doesn't fully trust me. I don't want my dad to be getting suspicious of me for something I didn't do… What should I do?"  
  
"You're asking ME for advice???"   
  
"Yeah. I heard you always help Kim out whenever she's in trouble."  
  
"Yeah but…I'm not very good at it…"  
  
Another idea came to Ron.  
  
"On second thought, I think I DO know what to do."  
  
"I'm all ears."  
  
Ron smirked. "All you have to do is go home as soon as you're done tutoring me and spend some time with your dad. Then he'll start to get the idea that you're not off somewhere else doing SOMETHING else."  
  
"Yeah but…I'm supposed to meet you and Kim at Bueno Nacho today after we're done tutoring."  
  
"Your call…"  
  
Josh thought about it while Ron patted himself on the back for coming up with such a good plan so quickly. It would just be him and Kim…and not Josh.  
  
"Hmmm…I'll think about it Ron. I'll figure out what to do after we're done with this algebra stuff."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
Rufus, who was lounging in the comforts of Ron's pockets, couldn't help but notice the evil look at Ron gave Josh when Josh wasn't looking. It almost seemed to him like Ron WANTED Josh to go away and get in trouble. But Ron wouldn't do that… 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry if it feels like I'm rushing this story. I'm trying to add more detail but I'm kinda busy right now so...yeah.  
  
************************************************  
  
"So 'pi' is actually a number?"  
  
Josh threw his hands up in the air in excitement. "Yes! Ron, I think we're actually starting to make a connection here!"  
  
"Cool. So now can I get A's on all my tests?"  
  
"Uh…not exactly." Josh scratched the back of his neck. "But you're getting there. Trust me, with a little more tutoring you'll pass algebra with flying colors…or at least a C."  
  
"Great!" Ron was about ready to stand up and hug Josh but stopped himself when he remembered who his tutor was.  
  
"So…" Ron yawned. "Tomorrow again?"  
  
"Yeah. Same time." Josh was being so polite and helpful to Ron that Ron was having trouble hating him.   
  
'Maybe Kim was right about him…or maybe he's just playing me. Either way, I wish he'd just leave me alone. He's hogging all the chics!'  
  
Ron slung his backpack over his shoulder and nodded his head to Josh.  
  
"So are you going or not?"  
  
Josh bit his lower lip and thought about it. "Well…"  
  
'Please don't go. Please don't go. Please don't go.'  
  
"Hmmm…"  
  
'Please don't go. Please don't go. Please don't go.'  
  
"I…think I'm gonna go."  
  
Ron silently felt like stomping his foot on Josh's toe. "What? Why? Don't you care what your dad thinks of you??"  
  
"Yeah, of course. But there's other ways of doing it, you know. Maybe I'll do some extra chores or something around the house," Josh reasoned.  
  
Rufus felt Ron's warm hands squeeze the inside of his pockets (and almost catch Rufus in his grasp).  
  
"Besides, it's not like we're gonna stay at Bueno Nacho all night."  
  
"Yeah but…but…"  
  
"Oh and also…" Josh checked to see if anyone was looking. "…just between us guys…I kinda have a thing for Kim. You what I mean?" Josh raised his eyebrows. Ron just glared at him and blushed a little.  
  
"No. Actually I DON'T know what you mean," Ron responded bitterly.  
  
"Well, I can understand if haven't really noticed. Since Kim's, like, your best friend and all. That's cool. But to guys looking for a girlfriend…she's probably at the top of every guy's list. Even though you're probably the luckiest guy in school for having a friend like her, it kinda sucks for you that you can't see things from our point of view."  
  
Ron folded his arms impatiently. "What do mean? Who's point of view?"  
  
"Everybody…'cept for the girls of course. If you weren't her best friend I bet you'd have a crush on her," Josh teased.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Heh. Don't think so."  
  
Josh just smiled back. "You would Ron…believe me…Kim's hot."  
  
Ron blushed. "Wh- what?"  
  
Josh laughed and gave Ron a pat on the back. "Just messin' with ya, Ron. She's probably like a sister to you. You don't wanna hear this…"  
  
But Ron stayed silent. He was thinking about what Josh said about Kim. How he described her…if Ron could meet someone like that, he probably WOULD have a crush on her…but he never really thought about looking at Kim as a…'chic.' It was starting to make sense to him, though…  
  
"Anyway…" Ron shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head. "Let's head to Bueno Nacho."  
  
"Yeah." Josh picked up his back pack. "Let's go."  
  
********************************************  
  
"Ohhh…where ARE they??" Kim asked herself. Ron finally convinced her to just wear her pink pants and heart-shaped shirt, but she also put on a little perfume for good measure.   
  
'There they are!' Kim thought as Ron and Josh both walked into Bueno Nacho with their backpacks and a couple of books in each hand.  
  
Ron immediately noticed Kim. Her lips sparkled with the usual layer of lip gloss, but it seemed so much more alluring than usual...maybe Josh had a point. Ron would just have to remember to be a bit more open minded around Kim in the coming days. She was already looking a lot more attractive now that Josh shed a new light on her…  
  
"Hey guys!" she waved.  
  
'Ohh…she's sounds so cute and innocent when she says that…'  
  
"Hey KP!"  
  
"'Sup Kim."  
  
"You ready to order K-" Ron was interrupted.  
  
"Josh, I saved us a seat right next to the window. C'mon." Kim led a blissful Josh to their seats, leaving Ron in the dust, wondering what just happened.  
  
'Is she…ignoring me?'  
  
The light on Kim was starting grow dim again.  
  
'I guess I'll just order FOR you guys…'  
  
Just then, he decided to take an 'open-minded' look at Kim and to his surprise, he noticed that Josh was also right about something else. She had a bangin' booty…  
  
'Oh man…is this the same Kim that I've hung out with for the last ten years? When did a supermodel take the place of my brace-faced, freckled little friend?'  
  
Ron's eyes swayed from side to side, following Kim's every motion. He noticed that other people were staring, too. Boys…from his school and…even some perverted middle school kids checking her out. Upon further inspection…some girls were looking at Kim. No, wait…they were looking at Josh. At least three-fourths of the customer's in Bueno Nacho gave Kim and Josh either a glance or were staring at their combined beauty just like Ron was. His eyes leered at Josh when he touched Kim's hand. Sitting, laughing…at a casual fast food booth like they were having the time of their lives by being with each other…  
  
"S'cuse me, sir. Can I take your order?"  
  
Ron snapped out of his dreamy state. And faced the cashier. "Yeah…um…I'll have…"  
  
As he ordered, another pair made their way to Bueno Nacho. But they didn't have nearly the same amount of enjoyable thoughts that Kim and Josh were sharing… 


	5. Chapter 5

"Josh…" Kim slurred slowly and seductively. "So what's-"  
  
crash  
  
"Food's here," Ron interrupted. He dropped the tray as high as he could from the table to make the loudest sound he could. Kim didn't notice his grin as he sat down.  
  
"Thanks Ron…" Kim leered at him a little. "Say…don't you have that…THING…you have to do?"  
  
"Nope," Ron said in between chews. "No idea what you're talking about."  
  
Kim was boiling inside, but knew she couldn't get too mad at Ron. He probably forgot about their little agreement…typical Ron. But then again, it wasn't exactly fair to get mad at him for not wanting to be left out. Sighing, she grabbed a chimmarito from the tray and started to chow down.  
  
"Thanks Ron," Josh said with a nod. "Wait…did we even actually order?"  
  
"No. You guys were too busy chatting about nothing," Ron explained bitterly.  
  
"Oh," Josh shrugged. "Whatever. I like…"  
  
Josh picked up the plate that Ron had ordered for him and looked at it in confusion.  
  
"…Tacos?…Without the meat…and the hot sauce…and cheese…"  
  
"I ordered the low fat and chosure meal for you. Have to keep that slim figure in shape, buddy."  
  
Josh eyed the vegetable taco, hoping it would magically turn into a burger. "Ron, this isn't low fat. This is low taste."  
  
Kim giggled, which annoyed Ron.  
  
"That reminds me," said Ron. "You gotta pay me back for the meal." Both Josh and Kim reached into their pockets to pull out some cash.  
  
Kim held her hand out with two one dollar bills. "Here ya go, Ron."  
  
Ron closed her hand and smiled. "No. For the ladies, it's on me." Ron turned to Josh.   
  
"Pay up," he said coldly. Kim kicked him under the table.  
  
"Ow!" Kim shot him a look to remind him about politeness. "Fine…Josh, meal's on me."  
  
"Uh yeah…" Josh took a whiff of his naked taco. "Thanks…I think."  
  
Rufus came out from under the table to get his nacos, and the four ate their respected meals quietly. Usually, Ron would go through five lunches worth of food, but today, he had trouble even finishing one. He couldn't get his attention off Josh (who couldn't get his attention off Kim). Rufus noticed this, too, but decided not to get involved. Kim didn't seem to notice the two desirous boys sitting at her table so she broke up the silence with more Josh flirtatiousness.  
  
"So Josh. Have you heard about the carnival coming this weekend?" she asked casually.  
  
"Yeah. Sounds like a lotta fun," he replied.  
  
"Yeah. I love carnivals."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Kim looked at Josh hungrily, much to the displeasure of Ron. He started to fidget nervously.   
  
"So…are you going with anyone?" Kim asked.  
  
Josh stopped eating for a few seconds then looked up at Kim with a smile. "No. Why?"  
  
Ron's feet began to do circles around each other.  
  
"Well…" Kim looked into Josh's eyes innocently. "I was just wondering…"  
  
"Yeah?" Josh looked just as anxious as Kim.  
  
"If you're planning to go, maybe we could…"  
  
Ron butted in once again. "So Josh, what're your plans for the future?? I'm dying to know, after all this tutoring, what're you trying to get out of life??"  
  
Kim and Josh both felt like punching Ron for ruining the moment, but they both held back.  
  
"Random, much???" Kim pouted.  
  
Josh rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure, but I wanna do something that has to do with helping people." He turned his attention back to Kim. "So…what were you about to say?"  
  
Ron wanted to speak up to stop Kim from answering, but he couldn't think of another distraction. He miserably searched for a ketchup or salt packet to throw onto Josh's shirt, but he was too late.  
  
Kim smiled genuinely at Josh. "Maybe we could go to the carnival togeth-"  
  
"KIM POSSIBLE!"  
  
Kim and the rest of the customers in Bueno Nacho immediately looked up to the new figure in the doorway.  
  
"It's time!…For you to die!!…Mwuahaha!"  
  
Kim rolled her eyes when she heard Drakken's maniacal laughter. Ron felt like hugging him for stopping the Kim/Josh moment.  
  
"What do you want??" Kim demanded irritably.  
  
"I want YOU to come out of here on a stretcher!" Drakken retorted.  
  
"Well come and get it! There's nothing stopping you…except for the fact that you CAN'T!"  
  
"Grrr…" Drakken growled. "You…grrmotherfrickinhalfpintstupidcheerleader teenagers…"  
  
"What was that?" Kim looked smugly.  
  
"You watch! This'll work!" Drakken shouted.  
  
"Yeah right. Just like your other ninety-nine thousand plans worked? Get real Drakken. You'll never rule anything but your own lair and you'll never beat me and Ron!"  
  
Ron puffed his stomach out proudly at the mention of his name. He made sure Josh knew who Kim's real friend was.  
  
"Talk all you want, Possible. But you'll never get out alive now that we're here. Unlike previous encounters, we're bringing the fight to YOU! Let's see how you fare when you're not the one barging in on someone's conversation!"  
  
"Dream on!" Kim waved Drakken off. "Wait…where IS Shego?"  
  
smack  
  
Kim was knocked to the floor with one swift kick from behind. Ron and Josh gasped as Shego stomped her foot onto Kim's abdomen to stop her from moving.  
  
"You were saying?" 


	6. Chapter 6

"Shego!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Yeah what!? So I got your friend...whatcha gonna do about it, huh??" she replied arrogantly.  
  
"You let her go now!!"  
  
"Sorry, honey. Can't do that. She's my hostage now and…"  
  
Shego's stomped harder on Kim's helpless body, which made her cry out. Everybody in Bueno Nacho looked on in horror.  
  
"…and I kinda like it," Shego finished.  
  
Frustrated and worried for his friend, Ron tried to think up of a plan right on the spot. Kim was in a pretty bad spot. "You…you…you'll never get away with this!" Ron grumbled. "You just wait until-"  
  
"Until Kimmie comes to save the day? Nuh-uh. Ain't gonna work this time…"  
  
Drakken walked up next to Shego and gave an evil grin to everyone watching. Both of the super villains took GREAT pleasure in seeing Kim squirm.  
  
"Now if anyone ELSE wants to try and 'save the day,'" Drakken continued, "then, by all means, step up…otherwise you can all say good bye to-"  
  
"Enough!"  
  
There was silence. Even Shego stopped, surprised to see someone take up her challenge. But when she looked to see who it was, she had to hold a hand over her mouth to suppress her laughter.  
  
"And who're YOU supposed to be? Her boyfriend or something?"  
  
Josh stepped up and stared Shego down, but she didn't seem to be intimidated. "My name's Josh. Let Kim go. NOW."  
  
Kim lifted her head up a little and smiled at Josh, but she soon had squelch her eyes again after Shego gave her another stomp.  
  
"Well aren't you a brave little boy?" Shego taunted. "Kinda cute, though…" She tilted his head up with her finger to get a better view of his face. Josh pulled away and kept his glare locked on Shego and Drakken.  
  
Shego smiled. "Wait. I remember you…you're that one guy who went on a date with Possible. Do embarrassment ninjas ring a bell?"  
  
"…Embarrassment ninjas? …well I DO recall a few strange moments…"  
  
"Heh," Shego snorted. "At least she's got good taste in boys," she said, looking down on Kim. "For a second there I thought she was going out with THIS loser."  
  
Shego pointed to Ron.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"It's okay Ron," Josh said bravely while holding back Ron. "I'll handle this."  
  
"pft" Drakken laughed. "What're YOU gonna do about it? Hit us all with a…skateboard or something?"  
  
Josh wasted no time, landing a tremendously powerful knee lift into Shego's gut, forcing her to step off of Kim and fall to her knees in pain. Ron watched in shock.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Shego yelled.  
  
Kim looked at her hero, bleary-eyed. "J…J…Josh?"  
  
"Hiya!!" Josh yelled.  
  
"No!!! Not in the belly!!"  
  
thwack  
  
Ron cringed as Drakken was sent flying to the wall. It even left cracks as he slid to the floor.  
  
"Ooooohhh…" Drakken held his stomach painfully. "Who IS this guy??? I thought SHE was the only one who could fight," he said, referring to Kim.  
  
"I guess we thought wrong…ooohhh…very wrong." Shego finally summoned enough strength to get to her feet. She pointed a finger angrily at Josh. "This isn't over pretty boy!! You and your 'oh-so-perfect' girlfriend are…ooohh never mind. I gotta go…c'mon Doc." She dragged herself and Drakken to the door, leaving only Josh and a group of stunned onlookers.  
  
Josh brushed his shoulders off confidently. "That'll teach em……"  
  
Josh paused.  
  
"What?"  
  
He turned left and right then down to Kim. None of them made a move. They were all staring at their newfound hero. Kim picked herself off the ground (with Josh's help) and looked into his eyes.  
  
She spoke with a humble tone in her voice. "Josh…that…was…"   
  
The silent spectators decided they couldn't stay quiet anymore so they broke up Kim's sentence. The entire Bueno Nacho exploded in celebration. Everyone from boys to girls to men to women all gave Josh a form of congratulations. Many high fives, hugs, and pats on the back were exchanged. The only person not joining in the crowd was the blonde boy with folded arms and a jealous stare, standing near his food booth.  
  
"I could've done that…" he told himself.  
  
"Josh that was amazing!!" Kim yelled thankfully. She threw her arms around him and they both embraced in a loving hug.   
  
The whole place, excluding Ron, went, "Awwww…" They even started to clap and whistle at the perfect couple.  
  
"Anything for you, Kim," Josh explained.  
  
"That's so sweet!" someone commented loud enough for Ron to hear.  
  
Ron clenched his fists.  
  
"Where did you learn to fight like that???" Kim asked excitedly.  
  
"Well, I MIGHT'VE take a few martial arts lessons here and there. Nothing special," he joked.  
  
"Josh…" Kim thought for a moment. "With that kind of skill, you might be able to use it for the sake of mankind…you know, on a regular basis," she reasoned.  
  
'Oh crap…' Ron thought. She wouldn't. Not like that. Not JUST like that. He saves the day ONCE and he already gets a chance to…  
  
"So I was thinking…" Kim continued.  
  
'No…'  
  
"That maybe…since you said it yourself that you want a job where you get to help people…"  
  
'NO…'  
  
"That you could join the team with me and Ron."  
  
Ron's heart stopped. 'Please say no. Please say no. Please say no. Please say no. Please say no.'  
  
"Well…that's a really big responsibility…" Josh thought out loud. "But if it's okay with my parents then I'd be glad to give it a shot!"  
  
Bueno Nacho quickly filled with loud cheers and hollering. Kim once again gave a Josh an affectionate hug.  
  
"You hear that, Ron???" Josh yelled to Ron, with Kim still hanging on his shoulders and the loud celebration in progress. "We're gonna be teammates! I'll spend everyday with you, Rufus, and…" He grinned uncontrollably at the last word. "Kim."  
  
Needless to say, Ron couldn't think up of enough curse words at the moment…so he gave Josh a big thumbs up.  
  
Rufus sighed. "Oh boy…"  
  
Kim then lifted a leg up and gave her hero a peck on the cheek.  
  
'#$$%%$&%$&$%#%%#%$%%%$%$$$!!!!!!!!' 


	7. Chapter 7

After a while, the celebration finally died down, and Ron headed for Kim with angry thoughts on his mind. He tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Um. Kim?"  
  
"Yeah?" she asked sweetly.  
  
'Man…how can I get mad at a face like that?'  
  
"Umm…we need to talk," he said uneasily.  
  
"Okay. Sure." She checked to make sure Josh was okay (signing autographs) then led Ron to an empty food booth.  
  
"What up?" Kim asked in the most innocent voice Ron could imagine.  
  
"Uh…well…it's about Josh."  
  
"I know! Isn't it great??"  
  
"Great?? No!"  
  
Kim seemed taken aback.  
  
Ron tried to think of a nicer way to tell Kim. "I mean…do you really think this is a good idea?"  
  
"You don't want Josh to join the team?"  
  
"To tell you the truth…not really."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ron struggled to form his feelings into words, without hurting Kim's feelings. "I…he just…I dunno…we've just been a…two person team for so long and-"  
  
"What about Wade?"  
  
"Wade?" Ron thought. "Wade! That's right. We have to ask Wade first before Josh officially joins the team!"  
  
"Okay…" Kim looked at Ron and wondered if he really liked Josh or not. He had told Kim the other day that things were cool between him and Josh but…maybe he was just saying that to please Kim. She took note of Ron's actions then whipped her Kimmunicator out.  
  
"Josh!" she called.  
  
Finished with the last of his autograph signings, he walked over to Kim and Ron with a casual bounce in his step. "Yeah?"  
  
"There's someone I'd like you to meet," she informed.  
  
"Cool." He grinned. "Who?"  
  
The Kimmunicator seemed to magically flash on and Wade's face filled the tiny communication screen.  
  
"Hey, I've seen you before! You're Kim and Ron's little computer guy!"  
  
Wade raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you could say that. Who're you?"  
  
"This is Josh," Kim introduced. "Josh-Wade. Wade-Josh."  
  
Josh nodded. "Nice to meet you, dude."  
  
"Nice to meet you, too…" Wade paused for a second. "Wait a minute…Josh…Josh…I've heard of you." Wade rubbed his chin and tried to think back.  
  
"Yeah, now I remember. Kim said you were a hot…" he smirked at his female friend. "…Never mind. And Ron said you were a fuc…" Wade's smile faded. "…Never mind."  
  
"…Oookay…I think I've learned something new about myself today."  
  
Kim spoke up, "Josh is thinking of joining the team."  
  
"And you wanted me to explain to him how he can't because it's too dangerous, yada, yada, yada. Right?" Wade said smartly and took a sip of his soda.  
  
"Actually, I wanted your permission to let him join."  
  
Wade immediately spat out whatever soda he had in his mouth and looked at Kim questionably.  
  
"What???"  
  
Kim looked back with the same expression. "What's so wrong about that? I think he has good enough skills to help as much as Ron does…" Kim thought about it for a second. "Actually…now that I think of it…"  
  
Kim was about to finish her sentence but realized she might've hurt Ron's feelings in the process.  
  
"Never mind," she stopped herself.  
  
"Um…Kim. Do you think you, me, and Ron could talk about this for a second?"  
  
"Isn't that what we're doing?"  
  
"No. I mean……"  
  
Wade motioned toward Josh.  
  
"…Oh. I get it," Josh replied. "Sure. You guys can talk it over if you want. I'll be right over…here." Josh took the time to go back to his fans. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Wade? You look about as excited about this as Ron is," Kim told her ten-year old computer buddy. "You should've seen him a few minutes ago! He was amaz-"  
  
"Kim," Wade stopped her. "I'm sure he's a good fighter, like you said. But…I can't help but wondering…"  
  
"Do you just want him on the team so you can date him??" Ron finished.  
  
"Yeah. What I was thinking," Wade added.  
  
Kim looked at both of them in shock, although it didn't look genuine to Ron and Wade. "Uh!" she scoffed. "I can't believe you guys! Thinking that I…bringing him on the team just for…no way! You guys are just being close-minded about this. Think of how easier it would make things if we had another member on the team."  
  
"You're just trying to get in his pants!" Ron told her.  
  
"What??? Ron!!"  
  
"Just speaking the truth," he said slyly.  
  
Kim blushed dark red and glared at Ron.  
  
"We've been friends and teammates for so long…and we haven't had any sexual thoughts about each other!! I think I can handle being around a cute guy everyday without being distracted by OTHER things besides crime fighting!"  
  
Ron thought about her first sentence and quietly disagreed. It wasn't his fault…Kim was in a bikini…at the beach…just lying there…'tanning' or something…was it his fault she had so many curves???   
  
"Wait……did you just call me cute??" Ron asked, slightly aroused by the thought.  
  
Kim's cheeks grew even darker.  
  
"Back on the subject we WERE talking about…" Wade interrupted, much to Kim's relief. "Are you sure about this Kim?"  
  
"Positive. We're just gonna try it out on a trial basis, first. If he does good, THEN we'll talk more about this…" Kim looked at Wade and Ron. "Okay?"  
  
The boys looked at each other, both still unsure.   
  
Wade sighed. "Fine…"  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Ron looked down, trying not to look into Kim's eyes. It was sure to be deadly if looked…he WASN'T going to look up…he wasn't looking up…he wasn't looking up……he wasn't…he looked up.  
  
"No! Stop! Please!" Ron begged.  
  
Kim put on the saddest face she could (the puppy dog pout as Ron and Kim called it) and was looking right into Ron's eyes.  
  
"Pwease Wonnie…" she said like a little child…more like a kitten from Ron's point of view…hehehe.  
  
"…Fffine. Whatever. Just stop…looking at me like that."  
  
"Yes! Thanks guys! You won't regret it!"  
  
Kim's Kimmunicator flashed off and Wade went back to playing computer games. Kim put her arms around Ron and gave him a nice, warm…'friendly' hug. Ron was frozen, unable to move his arms or legs and unprepared with words to spit out. He always did that around Kim…whenever she decided to show her 'girly' signs of affection. Around some other guy or Rufus, Ron was used to a high five or a knock on the knuckle. But this…always made Ron feel even better…even if it was JUST his best friend.  
  
"Don't worry Ron. Josh isn't as bad as you think…although I have no idea what or why you think about him…"  
  
"Yeah…yeah…" said Ron, dazed for some reason.  
  
Kim kept her arms around Ron. She noticed something about him. "……Are…you…sniffing me?"  
  
Ron pulled out of Kim's grasp and tried to play it off by looking out the window. "What? Me?? Sniffing you?? Why would I do that??"  
  
"I…I don't know…" said Kim, lost for words. "Anyway…I'm gonna tell Josh the good news…be right back, 'kay?"  
  
"Sure," Ron replied, still looking away.  
  
Kim considered what had just happened. She could've sworn she saw Ron looking at her differently…and deliberately putting his nose right next to her neck…but why had she felt a warm, fuzzy feeling inside her?   
  
"Kim? Am I in?" Josh asked hopefully.  
  
Kim smiled. "Yeah…welcome to the team."  
  
"Yeaahh! This is gonna be great! All I gotta do is get my parents' permission now and…aww yeah! Thanks Kim!"  
  
Josh wrapped his burly arms around Kim…and she hugged back…but…nothing… 


	8. Chapter 8

Short chapter but finally an update, at least. Again, no spacing or asterisks so some of this might confuse you. If it seems wierd, don't blame me...  
  
And if you think I don't have enough ideas to finish this story then don't fret. I've got plenty ideas and a mental image of where I want to take this story. I'm just having a little trouble finding time to write it up. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the rest of the story, and I hope you take the time to read my other fics. Thanks baby.  
  
....Haha. Whatever. Here ya go:  
  
The next day at school, Josh was all smiles. When news started to spread that he had joined Kim and Ron's "team", people from all over started to congratulate him, much to Ron's displeasure.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Josh said, raising his right hand in the air. Being polite, Ron forced himself to give Josh a high five.  
  
"Hey...Josh."  
  
"Do you wanna hang out after our tutoring session later? Maybe go to Bueno Nacho or something?"  
  
Ron's eyes started to twitch nervously. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get himself to like this guy. He was nice...but something about him got to Ron.  
  
"No thanks," Ron declined as nicely as he could.  
  
"Really? Kim's gonna be there."  
  
'Ooh,' Ron thought angrily. 'I can't leave this guy alone with Kim. He might try to take her home with him...' Ron said to himself, trying to imagine what Josh was really thinking. 'You dirty little pervert...better not even TOUCH her...'  
  
Ron changed his mind. "Sure."  
  
"Heh," Josh chuckled. "Knew that would get ya..."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh. Nothing..."  
  
Josh gave Ron a nod and walked off, only to be greeted by more excited students.  
  
"How can they be so happy for him???" Ron thought. "I've been saving the world with Kim since the beginning and they never did anything for me..."  
  
"Jealous, much?"  
  
Ron literally jumped up and looked around. When he saw who it was, he gulped.  
  
"Bonnie?? Did I say that outloud?"  
  
"Uh huh," she said smugly.  
  
Ron sighed. "Well it's not like it matters...pretty soon Kim will kick me off the team and permanently replace me with Josh...I can just see it. Besides, she likes him more than me anyway..."  
  
"Jeez Stoppable. Don't get all emotional about it."  
  
"Why would you care?"  
  
"I'd normally like to see you mope around like this but not when Kim's getting so close to stealing my future husband."  
  
Ron ignored the fact that she another student was fawning over Josh. "Bonnie, what am I gonna do? ...Wait a minute. I'm asking YOU for help! Aw man! It's happening! I'm changing! Kim's moving on without me and there's nothing I can do about it! This is it! This is the end!"  
  
Bonnie stared at him, half annoyed at his little outburst. "...Uh...yeah...I'm gonna ignore the fact that you're a total loser...and help you out here."  
  
"What???" Ron asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Shock, shock. Bonnie Rockwaller isn't a COMPLETE bully," Bonnie rolled her eyes and said sarcastically.  
  
"What...what can you do to help?"  
  
"Just tell me when things start to go bad and I'll...do something," she said nervously.  
  
"What? What're you gonna do?"  
  
"Listen, just call me if Kim and Josh really start to get close. Okay?"  
  
"...Okay..." Ron agreed, still confused at what Bonnie meant.  
  
"See, I know something that might work, but it's kinda extreme...you know what I mean?"  
  
"Not really. But if it means that much to you, I'll talk to you if Kim and Josh start getting serious."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"...Thanks Bonnie, for...whatever you...might do..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
Bonnie almost waved bye to Ron but didn't want to risk acting "friendly". She left and Ron was left still scratching his head.  
  
"Hm...that was weird. Wonder what she meant, Rufus."  
  
"Iono," Rufus shrugged.  
  
Later, in the library...  
  
"Hey! I'm starting to get the hang of this! I'm getting good at math! Haha! You hear that everybody!? I'M GETTING GOOD AT-"  
  
"Shhhhhhhhh!!!!!" the librarian scolded.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. But I am."  
  
"Haha. Yeah, Ron. You're showing a lot of improvement for only a few days."  
  
"Wow...this is amazing. I wonder why I never learned this stuff sooner..."  
  
"I'm guessing that you were always pretty smart, but you never had the motivation to get to the next level. Just remember what I taught you whenever you need to study, and you'll be fine," Josh assured him.  
  
"But...you're still my tutor for two more days, right?"  
  
Josh nodded.  
  
Ron pumped his fists "Cool!!-"  
  
'Wait a minute. This is JOSH I'm talking to...'  
  
"I mean. Sure, that sounds cool..."  
  
"Great. Same time tomorrow, then?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Alright," Josh extended his hand for another high five, and Ron once again forced himself to accept. "Let's get going to Bueno Nacho. Kim's probably waiting."  
  
"Yyyeah...about Kim..."  
  
Josh stopped in his tracks and eyed Ron differently. "What, is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, no. Nothing's wrong...but...I was just wondering if you were thinking of...you know...asking Kim out?"  
  
"Uh, maybe. Why?"  
  
"Just asking...from one friend to another, you know?"  
  
"I gotcha." Josh nodded.  
  
"Oh and...I'll give you a few tips about Kim. Just so you could have an easier time 'getting comfortable.'"  
  
"Really? Well...thanks Ron. What do I need to know?"  
  
"Well..." Ron smiled evilly. Him and Rufus both shared the same expression. "Kim loves wrestling so don't forget to tell her how much you love Pain King and Steel Toe."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And tell her how much you like being friends with Bonnie."  
  
"O...kay..."  
  
"Then give her a BIG kiss on the lips...real aggressive like."  
  
"Um...okay..."  
  
"And slap her butt REALLY hard from behind, when she's not expecting it."  
  
"...Sure..."  
  
"When she eats, take her food without asking..."  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
"...then eat it without stopping for a drink and without wiping your mouth with a napkin..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"...then just lay back in your seat and wait for Kim to pay for the meal."  
  
"..."  
  
"Finally, the last thing you MUST remember is to trip Kim on the way out the door. She just loves those little pranks..."  
  
"...Oh. Hahaha. Okay Ron, I'll be 'sure' to do all those things."  
  
"Great!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
'Haha. Ron's such a kidder...' Josh said to himself. 'I see why Kim loves hanging out with him so much.'  
  
Inside Ron's mind, he actually thought Josh was stupid enough to believe him.  
  
'Sweet...' he laughed eagerly.  
  
Later at Bueno Nacho...  
  
"Crap! He's not doing ANY of those things!"  
  
"Aw man..." Rufus scowled.  
  
"He's just talking...and leaning really close to Kim. A little TOO close..."  
  
"WAY too close."  
  
"And worst of all, Kim made me sit at this stupid table until she and Josh are done talking!"  
  
"Bad Kim!"  
  
"Why must I be tortured like this???" Ron asked no one in particular. "Just look at Josh go...he is WORKING it. Look at how impressed Kim looks."  
  
"Ew. Josh..."  
  
"That's right Rufus. This is getting ridiculous. Why am I just sitting here and letting everything pass me by like this?"  
  
"Yeah! Charge!"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Hey! Ron!"  
  
"Huh? Wha???" Ron fell out of his seat in surprise. A few of the people around him snickered and made some rude comments. "Oh. Kim. What is it?"  
  
"Wade just called. Monkey Fist just robbed a local antique shop for some sort of...monkey bracelet thing...you know how Monkey Fist is."  
  
"Uh-huh. Yeah..."  
  
"...And...let's go?"  
  
"Oh. You wanted me to go WITH you? Oh! What an honor! Oh boy! I thought you already had 'Josh' to help you."  
  
Kim sighed. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders. "Ron," she said softly. "You know how much I care about our friendship. No one could EVER take your place. I promise."  
  
"...Really?"  
  
"Really......now let's move it already! Monkey Fist might've gotten away!"  
  
With that, Kim grabbed Ron by the shirt and tugged him as fast as she could outside. Josh was already waiting, and sporting his new mission gear.  
  
"humph Women...always gotta play with your emotions..."  
  
End of chapter.  
  
I decided to start a new tradition by putting a joke at the end of every one of my chapters. You don't have to read it, it's just for fun and your enjoyment. All credit goes to  
At school, a boy is told by a classmate that most adults are hiding at least one dark secret, and that this makes it very easy to blackmail them by saying, "I know the whole truth" even when you don't know anything.  
  
The boy decides to go home and try it out. As he is greeted by his mother at the front door he says, "I know the whole truth." His mother quickly hands him $20 and says, "Just don't tell your father."  
  
Quite pleased, the boy waits for his father to get home from work, and greets him with, "I know the whole truth." The father promptly hands him $40 and says, "Please don't say a word to your mother."  
  
Very pleased, the boy is on his way to school the next day, when he sees the mailman at his front door. The boy greets him by saying, "I know the whole truth." The mailman drops the mail, opens his arms and says, "Then come give your FATHER a big hug."  



End file.
